Teenage Dream
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: The moment their eyes met, they both felt a connection. It's funny how love at first sight works. Akaba/Sena


School's been getting me lately so I haven't been focusing on my writing. I'm also on a writer's block for my stories so yeah, it's gonna be a while before I could update them. My AP classes are seriously pulling me away from my computer... unless I need it to look up some resources... which I should be doing right now but I'm just too lazy to do it. Damn the laziness.

Anyways, I have been writing down some ideas for drabbles, some are just normal and some are song fics. Getting the lyrics to a song you're looking for is sometimes... annoying, I think that's the word I'm looking for. I can't find the website where you won't get a pop-up (which are fricken annoying) or slow your computer down so I've been relying on Youtube videos sometimes... if they are written correctly.

Bah! Suddenly I'm wishing for summer vacation to come back... or my Thanksgiving to come already. School's now dragging me down! And moving to a new state isn't helping! Okay, enough of my complaining.

When I was listening to this song, many scenes came flowing into my mind. It was so weird yet funny at the same time. While reading the lyrics, I wanted to do a pairing for this song but I couldn't decide on which. Obviously, Sena was gonna be in it but I didn't know who I should pair him up with. I just wrote down the names, put them in a random bag that was laying around in my room, shook it, and then whipped out a name. From there, I started writing. I feel that I'm starting to lack in my writing skills. I need to read more so I can improve. I have been doing that but what I've been reading are college level... AP class reading is confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21 or the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

* * *

He was nervous at first. Sena didn't know if the guy he was with right now was like his ex but he wanted to give him a chance. When they first met at the park, Sena thought it was funny. He didn't know why but when their eyes met, he felt something deep down inside that he was the one he was looking for. He didn't want to go with his gut at first but after a little convincing from Suzuna, he went for it. He didn't have any regrets after that.

There he was now, sitting down with the guy he hooked up with for some coffee. It was peaceful and relaxing and he was enjoying their conversation.

* * *

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

* * *

When Sena tried to tell a joke, Akaba laughed. The way he stopped to remember how it goes was cute and he can tell he was really trying hard to impress him. He didn't have to do anything to impress him. All Akaba wanted was for Sena to just be himself. He didn't have go to extreme lengths to please him. Sena was fine just the way he was.

* * *

_Before you met me_

_I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

* * *

Sena had a rocky relationship before he met Akaba. It was something that he couldn't handle well so he ended it. He was a little depressed after all the words his ex said to him so he decided to go for a walk at the park. He was starting to feel alright... until he heard of what sounded like a guitar playing. He looked around to find this guitar playing and his eyes landed on a red head with a guitar in hand, sitting down on a bench.

When he felt someone staring at him, Akaba stopped and looked up to meet a set of chocolate brown eyes. He never really believed in love at first sight, but with this boy... he stand corrected.

* * *

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

* * *

"Really?"

Sena sat next to Akaba as the red head drove them to the beach where an event was going on.

"Of course. I heard there was a party going on there and I thought it would be nice to go together since we synch so well."

Sena chuckled. Akaba and his musical terms. "When does the party end?"

"I'm not sure but I think we can get a motel that's nearby if it gets late."

It's been two months since they got together. The only progress that happened between them was their small kisses, sleeping together in the same bed (nothing happened, they just slept in the same bed) and that one make-out session two weeks ago. He was over at Akaba's place and while watching a home movie, they started making out but before it could go any further, two of Akaba's friends interrupted.

It was summer and Akaba suggested that they go to the beach to celebrate the two months they've been together. As Sena looked out at the car window, he thought... that maybe they should go all the way. He was ready... maybe. He wasn't too sure of himself.

* * *

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

* * *

As the party went on, both Sena and Akaba never had this much fun since... well forever. The dancing, beach volleyball, spin the bottle... and let's just say that they, along with a few people, went in the water in nothing but regular clothes. The music was awesome and watching the sunset next to his boyfriend, Sena agreed that tonight was great.

* * *

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

* * *

Last night was... damn. Sena never felt so... what was the word he was looking for? After waking up in their motel room, Sena looked up from Akaba's chest and smiled to himself. Love at first sight... it was hard to believe but this was actually real. He couldn't be any happier.

* * *

_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

* * *

As he looked back in the past, Akaba's first love was music. He never really had much interest in dating back then and he was glad that he didn't think of it at that time. If he did, he wouldn't have met Sena... who looks utterly sexy at the moment.

Akaba smirked as he approached his small lover from behind and wrapped his arms around his small waist. Sena jumped and nearly dropped his bottle of water when he was looking at the window to see the view of the beach.

"Fuu. Sena-kun," Akaba spoke. "Your melody today seems to be going at a soft tempo."

Sena blinked once with a blush. Even though he can barely understand his lover's terms, the comment he just said meant something that made his insides flip. "Um... I guess so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Wh-what is it?"

"Since when did you started wearing skin-tight jeans?"


End file.
